


The Twins

by GothicDeetz



Series: The Twins [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Babies, Baby Names, Childbirth, Dead People, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Half-Siblings, Pregnancy, Siblings, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Delia decides she’s ready to have children of her own.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: The Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763695
Kudos: 16





	The Twins

As the days passed and Lydia, Charles, and Delia learned to get along as a family, the latter two realized that they wanted to expand their family. Have more children. But then they realized that Delia’s eggs were frozen as a result of Delia’s first (and failed) marriage.

They guessed they were just going to have to unfreeze Delia’s eggs to make it work.

Charles immediately scheduled a doctor’s appointment for his second wife, and soon they were at the doctor’s office waiting for Delia to be called back.

She was incredibly nervous, Charles squeezing her hand and assuring her that everything was going to be okay.

“You’ll be fine,” he told his second wife. “It’s okay.”

All Delia could do was nod.

* * *

It wasn’t long before they both found out that Delia was pregnant — and with twins no less. They just had to figure out how to tell Lydia and the Maitlands the news. They hoped Lydia would take it well. These were her future half-siblings after all. The Maitlands, as Charles and Delia both knew, would be super excited to have two new additions to the house. But still they all knew that the two unborn babies growing in Delia would be two years of age when Lydia went off to college.

They told Lydia the news first, the teenager overwhelmed with happiness for her dad and her stepmother. She couldn’t wait to meet her new half siblings.

Then they told the Maitlands, the two ghosts excited for the Deetz couple.

Delia had begun craving chocolate and ice cream on a daily basis and within nine weeks of her pregnancy, had begun craving chocolate covered strawberries and oranges. It was no wonder Charles had to go to the store every single day. They kept running on out of the food that Delia had been eating.

* * *

Twelve weeks into Delia’s pregnancy and things were going smoothly. Delia had found out, from a scan, that she was having a girl and a boy. That gave her an idea for her future kids’ names. But first, they needed to ask the Maitlands if it was okay.

They approached the Maitlands in the attic an hour after Delia’s scan and appointment, the name question still fresh in their minds.

“Charles! Delia!” Barbara said with a smile, greeting the Deetzes. “Was there something you guys needed?”

“Yeah,” Charles said, scratching the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure how to ask his question to the two ghosts then it all came to him. “We were wondering if it was okay if we named our twins after you and Adam?”

“That’ll be so sweet of you guys if you do,” Barbara replied with a smile. “What do you think, Adam, hon?” she shouted to her husband.

“That’s a great idea, guys!” Adam shouted from where he was standing in the attic. “Go ahead!”

That was all the Deetz couple needed to hear.

* * *

The nine long months of Delia’s pregnancy were coming to a close and Delia and Charles were getting ready to head to the hospital for Delia to give birth to their twins (and Lydia’s future half-siblings).

The twins’ middle names had been decided on. Twelve minutes after arriving to the hospital, Delia had given birth to a healthy baby girl — Barbara Jacquline Deetz. And four minutes after, Delia gave birth to a healthy baby boy — Adam Henry Deetz.

Two full days later, they were allowed to bring the twins home. They stepped out the car, Delia holding baby Barbara and Charles holding baby Adam, and walked into the house with huge smiles on their faces.

Lydia was the first to greet them, running down the stairs at full speed and gazing down at her new half-siblings.

“Aw,” she cooed. “They’re adorable. You guys have names for them?”

“Barbara and Adam,” was her dad’s response.

Lydia looked up at him in surprise. “You named them after the Maitlands?”

Charles and Delia nodded.

A bright smile appeared on Lydia’s face. “That’s so sweet. Do they know?”

“Oh. We know and we told them it was okay,” came Adam’s voice from behind Lydia. Lydia turned and watched as her ghost parents phased through a wall and joined the now- family of five in the foyer.

They couldn’t wait to see the twins grow up.


End file.
